Prometheus
Prometheus is a Science Fiction film directed by Ridley Scott. It is set for release on June 8, 2012. Synopsis In the late 21st century, the crew of the spaceship Prometheus explore the advanced civilization of an extraterrestrial race, as part of a mission to uncover the origins of humanity. Prometheus is a science fiction film directed by Ridley Scott and written by Jon Spaihts and Damon Lindelof. The story follows the crew of the spaceship Prometheus as they explore an advanced alien civilization in the late 21st century, and although the film was originally conceived as a prequel to Scott's 1979 science fiction horror film Alien, rewrites determined that it would not be directly connected. Lindelof's rewrites of Spaihts' script developed a separate story that precedes the events of Alien, and according to Scott, despite the film sharing "strands of Alien's DNA, so to speak", Prometheus will explore its own mythology and universe. Principal photography began in March 2011, with filming taking place in England, Iceland, and Spain. Prometheus is scheduled for release between May 30 and June 8, 2012 in various regions. __TOC__ Premise The title of the film is an allusion to Prometheus, a Titan of Greek mythology who stole fire from Zeus and gave it to humankind — an act which brought eternal punishment upon him. While actually the name of the humans' spaceship in the story, the name "Prometheus" is used in a greater metaphorical sense. The film will focus on the mythology within the Alien universe. Set in the late-21st century, Prometheus will explore the advanced civilization of an extraterrestrial race responsible for the origins of modern humans on Earth, as well as the background of the alien creature which made its first appearance in the 1979 film. Former commercial director Carl Rinsch had originally signed on May 2009 to direct a prequel film to Alien. Ridley Scott and Tony Scott had decided to function only as producers, with filming to begin in 2009. However, Fox was hesitant about making film without Ridley Scott's direction. In July 2009 it was confirmed Jon Spaihts that Ridley Scott would be returning to direct the Alien prequel. In June 2010 Scott stated during Q&A that the story will be developed and produced as two separate prequel films, and that project was being prepped. In October 2010, it was reported the production had been put on indefinite hold. It was said Scott wanted a $250 million budget along with an R rating, but 20th Century Fox film had gone into production. It has been reported that Natalie Portman and Noomi Rapace are on the short list to star in the film, with Rapace as Scott's favorite, while the studio prefers Portman. Some reports have said that films' released would be delayed until 2013 or 2014. However,more recent reports indicate that the first film will be released on June 8, 2012. Production is slated to begin on March 2011, and the film will reportedly have an R rating. It was also reported that Michael Fassbender was being sought for a role as an android named "David", while Michelle Yeoh was tapped for a role as Meredith Vickers, "a forty something, tough-but-sexy-woman", but that role went to Charlize Theron. There will also be a character referred to only as "Engineer 1" who will be portrayed by a 6'5"actor in entirely CGI. Noomi Rapace is still Scott's choice for the main female lead,"Elizabeth Shaw". However, these title and casting claims were later refuted, and Scott confirmed that only the first film was in development at this time. Development The first drafts of the screenplays were writen by newcomer Jon Spaihts; Damon Lindelof is rewriting at least the script of the first prequel. Ridley Scott stated that the story will take place in 2085, approximately three decades prior to the events of the first Alien film, before the birth of Ellen Ripley. The story, which originally went through several drafts, features a female lead character and will present a "Techonologically Feasible" view on the early stages of "Near Faster-Than Light Travel". It will also focus on terraforming and Weyland Industries before its merger with Yutani Corporation. The films will explore the nature and origin of the unknown extraterrestrial race, the Space Jockeys, who only had a brief appearance in the first Alien as the Derelict Spaceship's pilot. Scott stated that the films would be about "Gods"and ... engineers of space" and hinted at the possibility that the Xenomorph (Alien) was designed either as a Biological Weapon or as means to "Clean up" planets. Scott also announced that the original Zeta II Reticuli planetary system will be part of the prequel story, a system famous in reality for being the system home to the alleged alien race "The Greys". Roger Christian art director on the first Alien, speculated that the films will be shot in 3-D, which was eventually corfirmed by Ridley Scott. Since 3-D films need high lighting levels on set, the hallmark atmosphere of the Alien films with darkness and shadows will be added in post-production through grading processes, while the 3-D equipment will be based on post-Avatar technology. Production design has commenced, and Arthur Max is heading a small Pinewood Studios art department, whose task is to deconstruct the first Alien and reverse-design the prequels from the original art and visuals. The Alien itself will be reenvisioned as a progenitor of the received form of the Xenomorph, and Scott reported that he had planned to contact H.R Giger for possible artistic collaboration. Despite rumors that the movie would be released under the title of "Paradise", these rumors were later debunked by 20th Century Fox & Devin Faraci, formerly of CHUD.com. It hasn't yet been hinted if the Predator race itself will be featured, it is unlikely that they'll be featured fully, although a cameo from their race is more than possible. On Friday, December 23, 2011, The first trailer was released for the film. Cast'' '' The principal cast members of Prometheus are: *Noomi Rapace as Elizabeth Shaw. Rapace met with Ridley Scott in August 2010 for the film's lead role. Other actresses in talks for the role included Anne Hathaway, Natalie Portman, Gemma Arterton, Carey Mulligan, and Abbie Cornish. In January 2011 Rapace was confirmed for her role as Dr. Elizabeth Shaw, a character she has likened to the Alien franchise's Ellen Ripley. Rapace further described her character as initially a "believer ... in God ... full of hope," but that "things happen and she changes into more of a warrior." *Michael Fassbender as David, an android from Weyland-Yutani corp. Lindelof described his character as an inspiration from Blade Runner, emphasizing on the relationships between androids and human beings: "What does the movie look like from the robot's point of view? If you were to ask him, 'What do you think about all of this? What's going on? What do you think about these humans who are around you?.' Wouldn't it be cool if we found a way for that robot to answer those questions. Fassbender shared that "there are a lot of interesting quirks and niches to him." The actor did not look to Alien for inspiration, but watched Blade Runner and looked towards Olympic diver Greg Louganis, "Louganis was my first inspiration. I figured that I'd sort of base my physicality roughly. *Guy Pearce as Stannison and Peter Weyland, the Chief Executive Officer of Weyland Industries. *Idris Elba as Captain Janek *Logan Marshall-Green as Holloway, a crewman onboard the Prometheus and Elizabeth's love interest. *Charlize Theron as Meredith Vickers a corporate figurehead. Theron described the character as "a suit who slowly sheds her skin through the film",somewhat of a villain ... who definitely has an agenda". Michelle Yeoh was previously rumored to play the character, described as "a fortysomething, tough-but-sexy woman". Sigourney Weaver downplayed any likeness between her character Ripley and Theron's Vickers: "I’m sure they’re not trying to create a blonde Ripley or anything. (Charlize is) a wonderful actress, she’ll want to do her own thing with it and not be in the shadow of the other one," she commented at the 2011 Marrakech Film Festival. *Kate Dickie as Imora *Darwin Shaw as an Engineer *Matthew Rook as an Elder Engineer. *Benedict Wong as Ravel *Emun Elliot as Chance *Rafe Spall as Milburn *Sean Harris as Fifield *James Payton *Patrick Wilson Promotion Pictures 89104_gal.jpg|David 8 89107_gal.jpg|The Uscss PROMETHEUS 89106_gal.jpg|The RTO1 Transport 89105_gal.jpg|The Med Pod 720i Related Links *Xenopedia (Alien, Predator, etc.) *Feature on the 2012 Moviepedia Film Guide Trailers Category:Action films Category:Horror films Category:Science Fiction films Category:2012 films Category:Ridley Scott films